Razones
by Andreea Maca
Summary: "Te veré pronto". Ésas habían sido las palabras de Sasuke hacia Sakura, ésa había sido su promesa. Lo que ella no sabía era que él la visitaba cada dos semanas, que él sí la veía seguido, aunque ella no. Desconocía que él la veía dormir dos veces al mes para descubrir sus razones para amarlo. Sucede después del manga 699 y antes de la película "The Last".


Advertencia: spoiler del manga 699.

**Razones.**

* * *

><p>El aire frío calaba sus pantorrillas. Era de noche en Konoha y él sabía que no debía estar ahí. Le había prometido que la vería pronto, pero no que ella lo vería. Ésa fue su trampa. Le dijo que tenía que viajar, que tenía que redimirse; lo estaba haciendo, pero no podía dejar de regresar a ese tejado. Tampoco se culpaba de nada, cada palabra que le había dicho había sido cierta: estaba viendo por sí mismo cómo lucía el mundo, también veía las cosas que antes había pasado por alto, incluso intentaba enfrentar esos asuntos que lo molestaban. No le había engañado, estaba en su camino hacia la redención. Sin embargo, lo que no le había dicho era lo que pasaba realmente en su cabeza, era el significado de todas esas palabras.<p>

Frente a él estaba una ventana rectangular y detrás de ésta, una cama larga en donde descansaba una jovencita de cabello rosado. Apretaba los párpados como si tuviera una pesadilla. Él sabía que ella no solía dormir bien; en cada ocasión en que la visitaba, ella se removía una y otra vez. Más de una vez se despertó con la respiración agitada y los ojos verdes abiertos cual platos. Momentos después, cerraba los ojos mientras murmuraba algo que él no podía escuchar; luego volvía a dormirse.

El mundo. El mundo era como ella, siempre alerta, pero con una mirada llena de esperanza. El mundo, al igual que ella, sabía que no podía bajar la guardia. Después del ataque de Kaguya, nadie podía estar tan tranquilo; pero tal y como lo hacía ella, sonreía cada mañana con la fe en alto. El mundo cambiaba, se preparaba para una nueva era; ella también lo hacía. El mundo cada día lo sorprendía más… al igual que ella.

Las manos de la muchacha se aferraron a su cobija, la apretaron con fuerza. Él sabía que pronto despertaría y que miraría hacia su ventana un segundo antes de que él se ocultara. Todavía no podía verle, aún no estaba listo, aún no terminaba su largo viaje. Sabía que dos años podían ser suficientes para cualquiera, pero ése era el problema. Él no era cualquiera. Ella arrugó la nariz. Ésa era la señal. El joven saltó hacia el tejado vecino.

Las aldeas trabajaban en conjunto, todos los ninjas habían ayudado a acabar con la guerra. Quizá muchos no tuvieran la fortaleza del jinchuriki del kyubi, pero habían sido tan vehementes como… como ella. Sus luchas, sus esfuerzos, sus lágrimas, todo lo podía sentir. Era eso lo que había pasado por alto. El poder no se mide en la cantidad de jutsus que se aprenda, sino en la esperanza que une a toda una aldea, a toda una alianza. Ningún héroe existe por sí solo, necesita un apoyo externo para serlo. La soledad es el camino a la ruina, eso lo sabía; pero pasó por alto que el camino al éxito era el amor. No era fácil comprenderlo; después de todo, él ya había perdido bastante por amor. Arrugó el entrecejo. Eso era algo que todavía no entendía.

Regresó a su techo favorito. Aquél desde donde podía verla sin ser visto. Aquél al que acudía cada dos semanas después de sus largos viajes. Aquél que ya tenía sus huellas marcadas. Dos años y todavía la visitaba anónimamente. Se llevó su mano derecha al pecho, justo donde llevaba un collar con el dije del símbolo de su clan. Sabía que pronto tendría lugar su reencuentro. Aunque quisiera evitarlo, él solo no podría contra lo que se avecinaba. Echó un corto vistazo hacia la vivienda de los Hyuga. Sólo esperaba que su mejor amigo estuviera preparándose, pronto tendría que cuidar a las hermanas de esa familia. Y él estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara, porque también había encontrado lo que debía proteger. A quién debía proteger.

Suspiró. Todavía no podía lidiar con aquello que le molestaba. Por más que la observaba, por más que seguía sus pasos, por más que intentaba, no podía comprenderla. Había invocado un águila para que estuviera cerca de ella, sólo pudo conseguir esa manera para no alejarse demasiado. Sólo eso pudo idear para estar en contacto con esa mujer. Quería saber todo de ella, quería averiguar lo que se había perdido durante su ausencia. Confió en que así podría saber porqué… confió en que así podría entender sus razones.

— ¿Sabes que todavía pueden correrte por entrar a la aldea así como así? — preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Él no desvió la mirada de aquella chica, pero le sonrió a su amigo. — Me da gusto que regreses de vez en cuando, Sasuke.

— Naruto. — saludó.

— Confesaste que cuando éramos pequeños me seguías, ¿ahora lo haces con Sakura? ¿Qué es lo que buscas en ella?

Sasuke se mordió el labio. Después de dos años aún no sabía porqué buscaba esa respuesta, sólo lo atormentaba una frase.

— Sus razones. — contestó mientras apretaba el puño. — No entiendo cuáles pueden ser sus razones. A veces llego más temprano, cuando ella termina su turno en el hospital. Sé que… sé que ella no ha salido… con alguien más… Sé que…

— Sí, ella te sigue esperando. — completó el rubio acomodándose a un lado de su mejor amigo. — No sé que le dijiste aquella vez, teme, pero para ella significó mucho.

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, dobe. — espetó al ver las intenciones de Naruto. — Y eso no es lo que me trae de regreso dos veces al mes.

— ¿Entonces? — sonrió con malicia. — ¿Acaso te interesa ver a la pequeña Sakura en prendas íntimas? — murmuró preparándose para el golpe que Sasuke seguramente le daría, pero éste nunca llegó. — ¿Es eso, en serio?

— No seas idiota, no soy como tú. Creí que ya te lo he aclarado en muchas ocasiones. Lo que pasa es que no quiero que tus quejidos la despierten, todavía no es hora de que me vaya.

— De acuerdo, entonces dime qué es lo que te ata a ella. Sasuke, ¿tú la…?

— No. — respondió antes de que Naruto terminara de formular la pregunta. — Al menos, no podría saberlo. Estoy aquí por las palabras de Kakashi: "sólo necesitas razones para odiar". Pero sé que no es así, también existen razones para amar y quiero conocer las suyas. ¿Qué razones tiene ella para sentir eso por mí? Aún después de tantos años, ella sigue ahí, sus sentimientos no han cambiado. Yo le hice mucho daño antes, traté de matarla, incluso. Le di la espalda cuando niños y la ignoré en la guerra. Naruto — dijo mirándolo a los ojos. —, no soy el príncipe que todas las mujeres desean, ni siquiera sé cómo ser un caballero. Mamá no me enseñó nada acerca de las mujeres, no puedo adular la apariencia de ninguna o expresar mis sentimientos por… alguien, porque no lo sé. Ningún jutsu te enseña el camino al amor. Yo sólo sé que no la merezco.

— Por esas palabras es evidente que la mereces. — replicó Naruto comprendiendo el dilema de Sasuke. — Amigo, lamento decirte que Kakashi–sensei tenía razón: no existen razones para amar. Yo me pregunté lo mismo que tú durante años, incluso llegué a odiarte un poco por eso. — el Uchiha lo miró asombrado. — Ella se desvivió por ser más fuerte, nunca se rindió, no dejó nunca su entrenamiento a pesar de todo lo que la agotaba. Ella fue la que le pidió a la vieja que la entrenara. ¿Y sabes por qué lo hizo?... Fue por ti, Sasuke.

El muchacho desvió la mirada. No, eso no podía ser cierto. Ella había entrenado para dejar de mirarles la espalda a Naruto y a él. Ella lo había recalcado, lo había demostrado en la guerra. Ella quería superarse y lo hacía día con día. Era una médico fantástica, su control de chakra era impresionante y su fuerza incomparable. Pero todo eso no era por él, no podía ser por él. Una persona no puede hacerse tan fuerte sólo por otra. No obstante, él sí que lo había hecho, se había ido con Orochimaru para hacerse más fuerte y así derrotar a su hermano. Ésa había sido su motivo, su razón. Pero ella no tenía la misma razón, ella… ¿qué razones podía tener ella?

— No, no tiene sentido.

— Si vives buscando razones a todo, entonces no podrás ser feliz. Teme, hay cosas que simplemente son así, ella te ama y por lo que veo por fin es correspondida, ¿por qué te atormentas buscando razones? Sólo vívela.

Sasuke no respondió, sólo miró de nuevo a la joven que ahora dormía relajada y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Eso también era típico en ella luego de una pesadilla.

— Una vez Hinata logró sonsacarle algo acerca de sus sueños. Sakura dijo que siempre soñaba con la guerra y con las personas que no pudo salvar, pero que en ocasiones, y creo saber qué ocasiones, se veía entre los brazos de alguien. — golpeó levemente el hombro de su interlocutor. — Sabes de quién, ¿no? Ella me dijo lo que pasó cuando estaban en otra dimensión, que tú evitaste que ella cayera.

— Eso no fue nada, actué sin pensarlo. — se defendió Sasuke algo nervioso. En realidad ni siquiera él podía explicarse muy bien aquel gesto.

— Ése es uno de los síntomas del amor.

— Si sigues hablando así te arrancaré el brazo izquierdo para cosérmelo. — advirtió con el entrecejo fruncido. — Yo sólo quiero saber porqué me ama.

— Eres un salvaje, teme.

— ¡Y tú un desconsiderado, dobe! — exclamó en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que ella no lo escuchara. — ¡Sólo respóndeme!

— ¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? Si acaso existen razones, sólo ella las sabrá. Aunque no sé para qué me esfuerzo, realmente me pregunto si llegará el día en el que dejes de esconderte y te plantes frente a ella para decirle lo que sientes.

— Pronto me verá, pronto toda la aldea lo hará. Naruto, debo advertirte acerca de algo que se aproxima… — se mordió el labio, tendría que hacerlo después. Ella estaba a punto de despertarse de nuevo: siempre lo hacía al dar las cinco de la mañana, aún le quedaba un minuto. — Tengo que irme, vendré a verte. — se despidió antes de arrancarse del cuello el collar que antes había sostenido.

Sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a Naruto, saltó al interior de la habitación de la muchacha, acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano y dejó el dije en su buró. Ése era su juramento de que pronto se verían.

Siete segundos antes de que la ninja abriera los ojos, Sasuke desapareció de la aldea. Pronto estarían juntos, pronto podría preguntarle sus razones y él le daría las suyas. Pronto. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco más.

— Un poco más, Sakura, sólo espérame un poco más. Ésta será la última vez que tengas que esperarme tanto. — activó su sharingan mientras recorría el bosque. — Al fin comprendí que es lo que debo proteger: a ti.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!: <strong>

**Luego de leer los últimos mangas, no evadí los pensamientos de cómo sería la vida de Sasuke entre el manga 699 y la película. Éste fue el resultado.**

**A cualquiera que lea esto le mando un cálido abrazo y mis mejores deseos. **

**Andreea Maca.**


End file.
